After I Say Your Name
by Yuki-shi-chan
Summary: A one-shot for Hibari Kyoya. This is my first time writing a fanfic for kyoya so he may be OOC. TYL arc Lured into a dead end, a large group of people from the mafia try to capture you but a certain someone saves you. A turn of events cause you 2 to bicker and argue a bit but it's always love in the end.


one-shot for kyoya~

enjoys~

* * *

"Kyoya! wait!" you called as you chased the fading figure.

You followed quickly and caught up to the figure you called 'Kyoya'

you came to a dead end. "e-eh...?"

"Heh~ We finally got her~" came a grunted low voice of a man with scars all over himself wearing an eye patch.

"W-what are you doing..." You asked backing away at the sudden appearence of the people.

"Only here to get revenge on the Vongola~ Those Vongola bastards need to pay for what they did to us." another one answered holding a rope.

Other men cornered you and were about to tie you up when you heard some screaming in the back of the mob of enemies.

Purple cloud flames were slightly seen as slowly the men were defeated one by one.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you not to never leave my side..?!" came the voice of a Raven headed man wearing a suit. Cloud flames appeared on his ring and bursted out of a box.

That's right. This is the Vongola 10th generation Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

"It wasn't my fault Kyoya! they lured me here!" You said back as you came back into sense and took out your hand guns and shot down the enemies.

"they were able to do that because your too stupid to read illusions Herbivore." Kyoya replied somewhat annoyed.

"But you were running away from me! And...and you were going to be killed by the other mafia family!" you answered his reply.

Kyoya smirked. "Do you really think im that weak Herbivore?"

"N-No..." you trailed as pink slowly splattered across your cheeks. You looked away and shot down some more enemies.

Slowly the enemies dies down and Kyoya let out a sigh. "I'm not as weak as you Herbivore."

"Hey! I'm not weak either!" you pouted. "And stop calling me Herbivore! I'm not weak! and I have a name you know?!"

"Then remind me what your name was Herbivore~" Kyoya smirked as he watched you to his amusement, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

You pouted and stomped your feet. walking up to him you said "y/n" exaggerating each syllable.

"Keep it in that head of yours Kyoya" you crossed your arms as you looked away.

* * *

Grabbed by the arm and pulled close, Kyoya had one arm around your waist and the other on top of your head.

Your world was spinning as you tried to comprehend what was happening till a gunshot was heard.

You looked up at Kyoya's face and saw him holding one of your pistols.

smoke rose from the head as it was pointed at a rubble wall.

"Dont ever let your guard down Herbivore. You never know when someone or something will attack. even if you'd already wiped out everything, something will always be there to attack." Kyoya said as he lowered his arm and let you go.

You looked at him from head to toe. 'something's...different about him...' you thought.

Kyoya looked back. "what is it Herbivore..?"

Your eyes rested upon him pulling a knife out of his arm.

"W-w-what happened?!" you began to panic.

"just a scratch" Kyoya said as he flinched at the pain when he pulled out the blade.

Dropping it, he stood up and said "lets go back to the base."

You quickly tore a piece of fabric from your jacket and grabbed Kyoya's arm, treating to it imediantly.

"what are you doing Herbivore? The base isnt far from here."

"Even so...we have to treat it...or it could get infected really badly..." you said as put finished tying the cloth around his arm.

"That was unneeded." Kyoya said as he looked away.

"mmm...take that for a thank you for saving me then." You smiled a bit.

"then what about the 2nd time?~" Kyoya asked smirking.

"..uhhh...I'll do anything you want..." You said unsure. "But you have to say my name first!"

You began to walk back to the base.

"...y/n" You heard your name quietly.

"eh?" You turned around and you felt a hand lift your chin up and greeted you with a kiss.

Shocked you stood there as the kiss lifted.

You watched as Kyoya quickly walked past you, his figure getting smaller with each step he took.

"Aren't you coming Herbivore?" Kyoya's voice came as the Figure halted.

"...a-ah! Hai!" You finally came back to your senses and ran after kyoya.

* * *

"A-ano...Kyoya...?" You called as you 2 were walking back to the base.

"What is it herbivore?"

"E-eto..did you say my name before you..." you trailed off.

"I what?" Kyoya smirked. "kissed you?"

Your face turned beet red as you nodded and looked down.

"Who knows~" Kyoya said as he looked at the sky and stuck a hand in his pocket.

"ehhh?" you complained. "Say my name. " you pouted.

"I need a reward for it then." kyoya answered without looking.

"...fine..."

Kyoya halted in his tracks after that word came out of your mouth. He smirk in satisfication.

He faced you as he said "y/n" quietly, pulled your face towards his and kissed you once again.

slowly, he parted away and whispered "_Ti Amo_" into your ear and began to walk away.

* * *

_**END~**_

This is my first Hibari Kyoya fanfiction so im sorry if it turns out bad. there are some spelling mistakes and uhhh Kyoya is OOC in this...to me he seems OOC...

^^; hope you guys enjoyed it...? **R&R**

**~ Yuki**


End file.
